


Play Dates

by Zhanice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhanice/pseuds/Zhanice
Summary: Gideon Gold and Neal Nolan have their first play date (with a hint of some sheep boys added in for good measure).





	Play Dates

"Boys, why don't you go outside and play in the yard," Belle suggested to her son and his new friend, Neal Nolan. "I'll be out in a few minutes with some lemonade and cookies for you... just don't bother your father while he's watering the roses. You know he likes to concentrate when he's caring for them." 

The boys didn't need much urging. They were out the door before she finished speaking. Belle smiled to herself. As much as she'd loved every minute of their travels over the past 7 years, it felt right to be settled down again in Storybrooke. It was good to see Gideon with other children his own age. It was the one thing that had been missing from his life.

Belle sighed. She and Rumple had wanted a second and even a third child, but the fates had not granted them that wish. It still wasn't too late and she hadn't yet lost hope that Gideon would someday have a younger brother or sister. In the meantime, it warmed her heart to see him having so much fun with Neal. Gideon had always been a happy, but somewhat serious child. It was reassuring to see him acting his own age. And the best part about it was that Neal and Gideon shared a special bond. They were both Henry’s uncles which made them almost related. 

A piercing shriek followed by several others startled Belle. Panic seized her as she rushed to the door and out into the yard. Before she could see what was going on, she found herself deluged by water.

More shrieks and laughter followed. "Mom!" Gideon called to her. "Papa needs help." More laughter as she made out Rumple spraying the boys with the garden hose. "He can't control the hose – it’s turned into a water serpent and it won't stop spraying us." 

Belle narrowed her eyes just as she got squirted again. This time she heard Rumple laughing along with the boys. Really? The boys might fall for Rumple's antics, but he must know that she wouldn't. Well two could play at this game.

"OK, I'll help him." Belle’s tone was serious as she made her way over to Rumple. He grinned as she approached him, but the warning look on her face stopped him from spraying her further. "Give me that hose," she growled under her breath.

As she lunged forward to take it, she slipped in the mud and started to fall forward. Gold let go of the hose to catch her and they both fell into a heap in the mud. The hose began spraying wildly all over the yard.

The boys shrieked with more laughter as they ran over to rescue the adults. They were no match for the slippery mud and they fell on top of Belle and Rumple. There was a lot more laughter and slipping and sliding until Belle could get on her feet again. She helped Rumple up and then they both got the boys to their feet.

The hose continued to twist all over the yard while Gideon and Neal chased it around. Every time they got close to capturing it, it would twist in another direction and out of their reach.

Rumple tentatively placed his arm around Belle’s waist. “I hope you’re not mad at me.”

Belle couldn’t even pretend to be mad while watching the boys having so much fun. “How could I be? Gideon’s so happy.”

Rumple grinned and kissed her on the cheek. She turned and captured his lips in a lingering kiss.

“No kissing!” They looked up to see the boys with the hose directed straight at them.

“Boys…” Rumple was cut off as the water hit him in the face.

Belle couldn’t stop giggling even as the boys turned the hose on her.

The chaos and laughter continued for quite a while until the boys tackled the hose to the ground and Rumple turned it off at the source.

“I think you won the battle, boys. You defeated the serpent!” Belle praised them as she carefully made her way over to them through the mud. “Papa’s going to hose you down to get some of this mud off of you. Neal, your mom won’t be too happy to see you like this.” Belle chewed on her bottom lip worried about Mary Margaret’s reaction.

“It’s OK, Mrs. Gold,” Neal offered. “Mom won’t mind. She says that I always make a mess of myself whenever I go out to play.”

Belle wasn’t about to chance it. “You boys get rinsed off while I get you some dry clothes to wear.”

She left them outside with Rumple who was more than happy to spray them again. 

“Papa, do you think the water serpent will come back?” 

Rumple glanced toward the house. “I think the serpent’s gone for the day. Let’s get you and me rinsed off and then we’ll have some lemonade and cookies.

The boys didn’t argue. They were too busy making the most of their time in the water. Rumple wasn’t sure that they were any cleaner what with them sliding all over the place and tackling each other to the ground, but it would have to do. 

It was close to half an hour before Belle came out again and by then the boys were ready to settle down. They changed in the mud room and then came back out and devoured a half dozen cookies each.

“This was so much fun!” The grin on Neal’s face said it all. Both Belle and Rumple knew that the day had been a success even after all of their worrying.

When David finally arrived to pick up his son, he barely had a chance to get in a word with the Golds. Neal and Gideon were too busy regaling him with their adventures.

Belle handed him a bag with Neal’s wet clothes. “Please apologize to Mary Margaret for me. I didn’t have time to launder these.”

David laughed. “No worries, Belle.”

They reluctantly said their goodbyes after David promised that they’d have Gideon to their house in a few days.

Gideon whooped and ran inside. Rumple slid his arm around Belle’s waist again and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“Thank you, Rum.”

“For what?” He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

“You made the day special for them. I thought you were going to water your roses. I never expected you to turn that into a game.”

Rumple chuckled. “I couldn’t wait for them to come outside so that I could launch my attack.”

Belle giggled.

“Besides, I can’t let Nolan think that he has anything up on me when it comes to having fun with the boys.”

Belle rolled her eyes. She wondered if David Nolan was thinking the same thing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Mom!” Neal raced into the house and hugged his mother. “I had the best time today! We got attacked by a water serpent, but Gideon and I defeated it!” 

Mary Margaret caught David’s eye. “That’s wonderful! You two are heroes just like your dad!”

“And your mom…” David smiled at her and she smiled back.

“What’s this water serpent? I hope there wasn’t any magic involved.” Mary Margaret adored Belle, but she still had some reservations about Gold.

“No, Mom,” Neal reassured her. “Gideon said that he heard his mom tell his dad that he couldn’t do any magic except in their bedroom at night after Gideon goes to sleep.”

It took a second or two for Mary Margaret to register what he was saying. The look on her face made David burst out laughing. “Are you happy now?” he asked her.

Neal interrupted before she could answer. “I can’t wait to go back again. Mr. Gold is going to teach us how to juggle next time!”

It was David’s turn to look concerned. He couldn’t have Gold outdoing him. He had to come up with something to top him. “Why don’t you let Gideon know that I’ll be teaching the two of you how to sword fight when he comes over later this week.”

Neal squealed in delight. “Can I call him now to tell him?”

David glanced at his watch. “Just one quick call before the Golds sit down to dinner.”

Neal ran off and David turned to Mary Margaret. “I think this may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Mary Margaret pursed her lips. “Between Gideon and Neal or between you and Gold?”

David hesitated for a moment and then laughed. “Both…. Did I ever tell you about the time Gold asked me for dating advice?”

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. She and Belle were going to have to plan some girls' nights out or this was going to be a long summer.


End file.
